


watching you leave,

by sakon



Category: Ayatsuri Sakon | Puppet Master Sakon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakon/pseuds/sakon
Summary: Chizuru watches her son leave, once more.





	watching you leave,

"They're leaving," 

"I know," Chizuru says, looking out to the horizon, the sun creeping over the sky. Days already dropping into the night, the soft footsteps echoing away from her home --- their home --- and into the darkening day. 

They exchanged their words, an I-love-you, a soft goodbye, and a gentle hug that reminded her that he was, in fact, growing. The silhouette down the road, walking at a slow and leisurely pace, was still visible. 

Off to face another adventure or entertain another client -- often both. 

Something's rearing its head, as always. Sakon never spills a word, but when sleep overtakes him and at Kaoruko's insistent pestering --- Chizuru tries giving him space -- he spills every horrible thing. Her son is a man now, but he feels like a child, at least when she peeks in at night, pulling the futon covers up to his shoulders and laying a soft kiss to his forehead. He is entirely too small to be a man, even if he's taller then her. 

"Do you want me to follow them?"

Kaoruko will; it alleviates her worries and keeps at bay the aging from stress. Forty's coming, and twenty felt like a year ago. 

There are crows perched outside their house. A warbler's soaring through the sky. The figure is distant and strong, and the only thing she can see in it is the mere image of a child. Chizuru shakes the images away, takes a step back, and watches the figure go away. 

"No,"


End file.
